It's all wrong but it's all right
by Dutch'76
Summary: Phil and Johnathan are going on an old fashioned 'let's get wasted' holiday together. They meet this girl at the hotel. The three of them rock the city, everything about it is wrong, but it's all right. Deadliest catch. *This story ran away from me, so I ran away from it in return. Not completed, but I am finished with it*
1. Chapter 1

It's all wrong, but it's all right.

John was looking outside the window of the airplane, wishing he had chosen a seat at the aisle. He wondered to himself why it was that he always wanted the window seat. The view is nice, but after half an hour tops, the novelty wears off pretty quickly and a few hours later the longing for some extra leg space seems to outweigh the view by far.  
He was a little annoyed to be tucked away on the side of the plane, unable to see and participate with what was going on in the cabin.  
Phil however was leaning over a little to the side to bridge the space of the aisle between him and the lady he had been chatting to for the last three hours.  
With a sigh Johnathan looked out the window, seeing nothing but a whole lot of black.

It was only a week ago that they booked this flight. The trip was far from planned, it just kind of happened. It was often that Phil and John hung out together during their off time in between fishing seasons. They shared the same interests and had been friends for what it seemed a lifetime.  
Johnathan was at Phil's place doing something close to nothing, looking up all the places he had been to or was connected with on Google Earth.  
He found his hometown and Phil's place. He looked up the strip in Vegas and the ranch of his brother in Indiana. When he looked up 'Dutch Harbor' he expected to see some ships and the familiar mountains of Unalaska.  
He didn't expect to find a hotel come up on the search results. Apparently there was a hotel called 'Dutch Harbor'.  
He checked the website of the hotel and liked the sight of it. The rooms seemed to be spacious and luxurious and the city seemed to breathe all the wrong rights.  
_  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Amsterdam Airport. Local time is 20.30 and the temperature is 17C._

_For your safety and comfort, we ask that you please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. _

_Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought onboard with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight._

_If you require deplaning assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. One of our crew members will then be pleased to assist you._

_We remind you to please wait until inside the terminal to use any electronic devices. __**Smoking is only allowed outside the airport or**__ in the designated areas._

_On behalf of KLM Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice stay!"_

After a smooth landing the plane taxied it's way to the gate. The cabin doors opened and people were gathering their stuff. Phil and John were the first ones to get off the airplane.  
The long flight had knackered both men and without a lot of words they followed the signs to the convertor belt to reclaim their luggage.  
The two men continued walking with their duffle bags on their shoulders towards the passport check. The last thing between them and what was hopefully going to be a good time.  
Honestly, they didn't have a clue what to expect of this trip, but they were both convinced it was going to be one of those trips that would be spoken of after years to come.

They were now in Amsterdam, The Netherlands. For such a little country in Europe, The Netherlands had built quite a reputation for itself. A reputation that Johnathan and Phil could both relate to. Like themselves, the Dutch have always been challenging the water and the dangers of the sea. Hell, they built half their country beneath sea level.  
All throughout history the Dutch have proven themselves to be rebellious and strong minded.  
Between 1595 and 1602 The United East-Indian Company (VOC) contained 65 ships that sailed out to Asia to run the pepper trade that they had taken over from the Portuguese.  
In 1652 Maarten Tromp, the fleet commander, picked a war at sea with the English because he refused to salute the English ships. During the German occupation in World War II, the resistance, an underground organization was very strong and active even though the Dutch suffered immensely.

Nowadays the Dutch still held their own within the European Union. Their liberal attitude towards drugs and prostitution was something unique within Europe and often a thorn in the eye of other countries.

For Phil and Johnathan those were the right wrongs to book a flight and go out on an old fashioned 'lets get wasted' trip together.  
Phil and Johnathan made it outside the airport. Before they hauled a taxi, they first fulfilled their much challenged nicotine addiction.  
The taxi took them to this average sized hotel where they headed for the reception.

'Captain Harris and Captain Hillstrand I presume?' the receptionist asked.

Both men nodded in agreement.

'Welkom to Dutch Harbor' she couldn't suppress a little chuckle in her voice and her eyes twinkled as she said it. 'We have been expecting you. I have taken the liberty to complimentary upgrade your rooms to the penthouse suite, this contains a large living room, two bedrooms with separate bathroom facilities. If you allow me I will take you up to your room, you can leave your luggage here and I will have someone take it up for you.'

'That's alright, we got it.'

'As you wish gentlemen, please follow me' she said as she walked off towards the elevator.

Johnathan and Phil followed her up to their suite. No word of a lie, it was absolutely gorgeous.  
The living room had all the facilities to make you feel right at home. A big television screen, ceiling lights that could be dimmed as pleased and the sofa's were huge and looked very comfortable. The windows offered a stunning view over the city.  
The bedrooms also were equipped with a television screen and had a bathroom connected. It would be no problem to feel comfortable for the next 1,5 weeks of their stay.

While she showed them around, she explained that the reception was manned 24 hours a day and if there were any requests or questions they shouldn't hesitate to contact them.

'Right gentlemen, I will leave you to it. If there are any questions, just phone the reception.' With that said she smiled at them and turned around towards to door to exit the room.

Johnathan looked at her, she was wearing a black skirt just above the knee, a black blazer over her black blouse. It was stylish, suitable for her function. Her dark brown hair was tied up in a messy bun, some strays of hair had fought their way out of the band that should of kept her hair together.

'Hey Cheeks!' Johnathan said.

She turned around looking at him with a questionable frown.

'You never told us your name, but Cheeks seems to do the trick just fine' he said with a boyish grin on his face.

Phil laughed 'don't bother telling us your name now dear, because from now on, it will just be Cheeks'.

'Where do we go to have a couple of quiet drinks, exploring the city can wait till tomorrow.'

She looked at them and sized them up. She had seen them on the Discovery show, she knew about their jobs and their bad boy reputation. There was no real difference seeing them now in real life. Apparently what you see is what you get.

'Turn into the little alley across the street' she pointed it out through the window. 'At the end of it you will find a bar called 'Sharky's Lounge and Liquors' it's a bit of a rough place, they aren't very keen on strangers, but I figure you two will have no problem fitting right in. If there are any problems, just say Dutch send you there.'

She said goodbye, wished the captains a nice evening and left the room.  
Johnathan and Phil were both knackered. As their jobs kept them up for days on a row, they were used to the feeling. To them it was a kind of tiredness that didn't require sleeping, however being on holiday they allowed it to slow them right down. By the time they were ready to go out it was a couple of hours later. They walked passed the reception to see Cheeks wasn't at her place. Instead this young guy with a boy band-like look was manning the desk. When Phil and Johnathan walked past he smiled at them and wished the captains a good night out.


	2. Chapter 2

_The second chapter of my story. Chapter 3 is in the making, but turned out a bit too dull, so it needs some redecorating :-)  
Next couple of days I will be out and about, so not much time on my hands.  
__Obviously I don't claim to own or know anything or anyone. All I hope for is that others will enjoy reading it. -) _

Sharkey's Lounge and Liquor

Johnathan and Phil walked through the alley that Cheeks had pointed out to them and found the bar that she had sent them to.  
A couple of bikes were parked in front of the bar and they could hear the music coming to the street.  
The door was open, but a heavy red velvet curtain separated the street from the bar, making it unable to glance inside.

Phil and Johnathan walked straight up to the bar to get the first drinks in. The bartender got up from the other end of the bar where he was sitting and walked towards them. He was a tall bloke, muscled, somewhere in his late 30's or even begin 40's. His arms were covered with several tattoos which all seemed to carry the maritime theme. One of the tattoos stood out, it was a tribal like yin & yang figure that was build up from two sharks.

'What can I get you' he asked as he placed his hands on the bar and looked at his customers.

Occasionally strangers came into his bar, but he tried to keep the tourists out of the place.  
His regular crowd often was a bit rowdy didn't always mingle to well with tourists. Tonight was a relatively quiet night. Part from the group of bikers that was hanging in the back and a few regulars who found their place throughout the lounge area there weren't many people inside.  
Phil and Johnathan ordered a crown royal, a Canadian whiskey.

Mike laughed 'Right, I can't help you with that unfortunately. You are definitely not from around here.'

'We flew in tonight from Seattle, were staying at Dutch Harbor and the lady there told us to come in here.' Phil said while looking at the bottles of liquor behind the bar, wondering what to order instead.

Mike glanced back at the spot where he had been sitting before the two men walked in and looked at the girl sitting at the bar. He saw her knock back the shot he had poured her earlier. She pulled a funny face as the fluid worked it's way down her throat. He smiled to himself and looked back at the guys in front of him.

'I'll get you some Glenfiddisch, a Scottish whisky. Smooth to the taste, but it has a kick to it I may add.'

When the drinks were poured Phil took out his money.

'This one is on the house' Mike said. 'If you are planning on coming over another night, I can get some Crown in if you like. Rest of the drinks I will put on a tab, just come and clear it when you are ready to head out again.'

Phil and Johnathan took a seat away from the bar, on the side of the area. With the drinks flowing fluently they came back to their normal selves. They were talking animated with each other, bragging and sharing stories, laughing out loud and making plans for this holiday.

Mike went back to his stool, the girl sat there waiting for him and pointed at her glass.

'Come on Mikey, hit me with another one!' she exclaimed.

Mike filled her little shot glass and poured one for himself as well. They hooked their arms through each other and knocked back the shot. As they done so, he pulled her right of her seat, causing them both laugh. Tonight was going to be a good night. The atmosphere was good and when he looked around everyone seemed to have a good time amongst themselves.

'What's up with your drinking spree?' Mike asked the girl at the bar.

She was one of his best friends. She could certainly hold her liquor well, but it was unusual, even for her, to just keep on hitting the shots like she did, on an ordinary night.  
She looked up to him, their eyes met and locked.

'He's back' she said.

He could see the pain and defeat in her eyes. He also thought he could see a hint of fear in her eyes.  
Mike took the bottle and filled her glass up one more time.

'You got the word out that he's back in town?' He asked her. His face looked worried.

'Nah' she said 'I am in denial for as long as I can' forcing a smile on her face and shaking her hair back.

She got up to walk to the toilets, her way of ending the conversation right there and then.

Mike saw her talk to the group bikers, he saw how one of them grabbed her from behind as she walked past. She froze briefly before she regained her composure. She laughed and talked to them, hugs and kisses were exchanged.  
When she was in the toilets Mike made a few phone calls. He had just putted his phone away when she walked back to her seat.

Both Phil and Johnathan had looked at her during their conversations. For some reason both men were intrigued with the girl sitting there drinking like there was no tomorrow. They had seen her hang out with the group of bikers and wondered what she was doing here on her own. It didn't seem like she was Mike's girlfriend although it was apparent to both of them that they knew each other very well.  
She didn't really stand out in the crowd, she was just there. A girl you don't seem to notice unless she is pointed out to you. However they kept looking in her direction whether it was because she was simply just sitting in their view or because she seemed to become more beautiful the more they looked at her, they didn't know.

She wore an army green tank top on black denim skinny jeans and black high heeled boots. A leather jacket was hanging over the bar stool she was sitting on. She had her dark curly hair down and it nearly covered her lower back. The top showed a little skin when she lifted her arms up and revealed inches of the colorful tattoos on the sides of her stomach and her lower back.

Phil headed for the bar to get another round of drinks in, when he heard the door slam shut and the velvet curtain swung open. A breeze of cold air entered the bar and a guy who was high on his temper stormed in with it. He walked into Phil who stood his ground and didn't give way one inch. The guy looked at Phil and Phil looked right back at him. The stared each other in the eyes before Phil moved out of his way to head for the bar. He wasn't looking for a bar brawl on the first night out.  
He got his drinks and went back to Johnathan. The atmosphere had changed, when the guy had come in. The bikers seemed to be more on edge but were still laughing and mocking about with each other.  
The guy walked on to where Mike and the girl were sitting, standing next to her he lowered his head so he could whisper in her ear.

'Did you miss me Dutch?' he said to her while he kissed her cheek.

She ignored him, keeping her head down, but looked straight at Mike.  
Mike got up off his chair and the guy turned his focus on him.

'Sit down Shark, trust me you do not want to get involved.' He said to Mike.

Mike minded his own business but stayed on his feet, ready to intervene whenever it would be necessary.

'So Dutch how have you been?' the guy asked her.

'Oh piss off Frank.' She said while she signaled Mike for another shot.  
She knocked the shot back in one go, her head tilted back while doing so and she slammed the glass hard back on the bar.

'Why are you back here Frank?' she asked still not looking at him.

'I am here to have some fun with you.' He answered back at her as he ran the tip of his finger over her face down to her neck.

The physical touch made her look at him, her eyes spitting fire.  
'Don't touch me Frank, I am warning you, leave me the fuck alone'.

Frank let his hand slide over her back and didn't make any effort of leaving her. Instead he kept on talking to her, trying to provoke her. He switched back and forth between talking sweetly to her and shouting at her angrily.  
She tried hard to ignore him and drank one shot after another. She had way too much to drink tonight, but in a way the adrenaline kept her sober.

Phil and Johnathan were unsure what to make of the situation. Clearly the girl was being harassed by this guy, she didn't want him there. It seemed strange to them that Mike didn't throw him out or that even the bikers didn't step in. However they could sense that both the bikers and Mike were tensed up and ready to move when needed.  
Phil made eye contact with Mike, looking for an answer. Mike shot back a look clearly stating to keep out of this one.  
For the time being they reluctantly held back but kept an eye on what was happing between the male and female at the corner of the bar.

The show continued a while longer before she turned on her stool, now facing Frank.  
She put her arms around his neck and let him pull her up on her feet. He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her tightly as she burried her face in his neck. She glanced over to Phil and Johnathan, stuck out her tongue and gave them a playfull wink.  
She whispered something in Franks ear, nibbled softly on his earlobe before she pulled him in for a kiss.  
The kiss was heated and passionate, as if it was from two lovers who have been seperated for a long time and are finally reunited.  
She pushed her body against his and let her hands roam freely over his back under his shirt, digging her nails into his skin.  
After what seemed to be forever she broke of the kiss and looked at him. Her eyes were cold and dark. That instant her fist met his jaw and she could feel the stinging pain in her knuckles.  
Frank was caught of guard, his hand went up to his jaw as he wondered what the hell happened. The group of bikers cheered and hollered at the sight of it.  
Without a word Mike took the bucket that held the ice cubes for the drinks in and placed it on the bar.  
The girl thankfully putted her right hand in the bucket to cool down her bruised knuckles.  
Frank knew that it was best for him to leave now, he shook his head and laughed at the girl in front of him. She had hit him hard, but he loved her style.  
Without a word, Frank walked out of Sharky's Lounge and Liquor.

'Right Dutch, time for you to go home now babe.' Mike said while he was stroking her hair trying to comfort her.

She was sobbing a little and he knew she was tired. With tonight's events and the amount of liquor she had been drinking he wasn't surprised at it at all. He told her to hold on and signaled to Phil and Johnathan to come over to the bar.

'Can you take her home for me? She lives in Dutch, the hotel where you are staying. I can't take her back myself, I don't want her to go out on the street on her own and she will bite my head off tomorrow when she wakes up at my place.' He grinned at the last option.

Phil and Johnathan looked over at the girl still sitting on the stool with her hand in the bucket of ice. She was clearly filled up with alcohol and emotions. It was only then that they realized they had been looking at the receptionist that had welcomed them earlier that evening at the hotel.  
She saw the recognition in their eyes, it made her smile and she waved her wave good hand at them.

'Hello Captains, It's me!' She said with a saddened laugh.

Sometimes things get so bad, that it is beyond believe and you can only laugh at it. That's how she felt now.  
Mike, Phil and Johnathan stood talking for a little while after they picked up the tab and payed for their drinks. She couldn't hear what they were saying, nor did she really care. Mike walked back to her, lifted her to her feet and made her put on her jacket. Her knees buckled as the tried to stand on her own, she was drained.

'I might need some help here' she said 'I want to go home'.

'We will take you home Cheeks' Johnathan said.

He offered her his arm and she hooked hers through, Phil did the same and they walked out of the bar, arm in arm in arm, with Phil on her left and Johnathan on her right. They followed their way back to the hotel through the alley. Dutch was focussing hard on every step she took while she cursed like a sailor for drinking to much, for Frank being back, but most of all for wearing high heels. She was so preoccupied that she didn't see Frank leaning against one of the houses across the hotel. Frank didn't make any effort to hide his precence and lit a cigarette. Johnathan and Phil glared at him but decided to walk on and get the girl to safety.

When they entered the hotel, the guy with the boy-band look sprinted towards them.

'Dutch, are you alright? Mike send me a text you were on your way.' He said.

She looked at him and said 'Yeah mate, I am alright for now. We'll deal with things in the morning'.

She waved at him as Phil and Johnathan walked with her towards to the elevators.  
He looked at the three of them thinking to himself, that that was not the way to her room. 'Ah well' he sighed as he returned to his desk.

'Phil, what room does she need to go to' John asked Phil.

He shrugged his shoulders, he had no clue.

'Where do you want us to take you Cheeks?' Phil tried asking her.

'Home' she mumbled.

Phil and John shared a look between them and decided to take her to their own room to figure out what to do. It was clear that she would be no help to them.

'We could phone the reception and ask mister boyband what to do with her.' Phil suggested.

'Yes we could' Johnathan answered.

They both laughed out loud, they knew each other well enough to know that they weren't particularly bothered with doing so.

'Hey Cheeks, you are staying here, ok girl?' John told her more than that he asked her.

'Yeah sure…. head … sleep ….' Was all she replied.

'Hey Phil, she's ok with it, you heard the lady' John laughed.

Phil shook his head, thinking of Mikes words about her biting his head off.  
'Thing is, I hope she still remembers she was ok with it when she wakes up in the morning.'

They looked at her and decided to lay her down on the sofa. When they had taken her jacket and her boots off Phil got a blanket from the bedroom to put over her.  
She looked adorably cute as she snuggled into the comfort of the duvet. They stayed with her to make sure she was all right, but she was out cold.

'She is going no where anymore' Phil said as he looked her.

Making sure she was comfortable, they sat next to her for a moment, stroking her face and gave her a kiss goodnight before they left her on her own to get some sleep themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3.  
I feel like the story is getting a bit slow, but it is still going.  
I looked in my crystal ball and I saw that in the next chapter things will pick up a little. _

_Last time I checked, I still didn't own anything concerning the people and places that I write about. _

When they woke up the next morning she was gone.  
She had left a little note saying:

'_Phone reception when you are ready for breakkies. _

_Thnx for the walk home last night. _

_Love Jeanne aka Cheeky Dutch(hihi)'_

Johnathan looked around in search of the phone seeing that Phil was already dialing the number of the reception.

'Hi Phil here….yeah yeah we are up and about… yeah that'll do, thanks'.

'She's going to sort us some breakfast and will bring it up in a bit'.

Not long after that she knocked on the door, let herself in and rolled the serving table inside the room. She greeted the guys with a bright smile.

'Good morning Captain Hillstrand, Captain Harris. I thought you would prefer the English breakfast over the continental one, I hope it will be enough.'

There was enough food to serve a whole crabboat after an 48 hour grind. The sight of it made both John and Phil chuckle a little. She putted the food out for them and poured the coffee in the mugs.

Johnathan grabbed her arm, looking at her hand that was wrapped up in a bandage.

'How's your hand Cheeks?' he gave her a concerned look while asking.

She tried to laugh it away 'It's nothing, just a little bruised. Trust me, my head feels a lot worse'.  
She felt ashamed about the whole spectacle of the night before.

'I wonder what the guys face looks like to be honest, you got quite a punch on you' Phil said.

'Oh I bet I can tell you later what it looks like, because I am most certain that he will show up again sooner than later.' She couldn't keep a sigh in while she spoke the words.

'Who is he Cheeks?' Johnathan asked her.

'His name is Frank, he is my ex-husband and he doesn't really grasp the whole 'breakup and move on with your life' aspect of the divorce yet.' she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

'Anyways, besides the fact that your breakfast is getting cold, I need to get back to work.' She turned around to exit the room, but stopped she hesitated for a moment.

'Maybe it is out of place, but if it fits with your plans I would like to take you out tomorrow night. '

'Sounds like a plan Cheeks' and with that Phil and John accepted her offer.

'Great' She smiled 'that's a date then!'

As she walked out the door she said 'Captain Harris, Captain Hillstrand, if you gentlemen need anything just call … '.

'The reception, we know'

Over breakfast Phil and Johanathan talked about Jeanne, who they had been calling Cheeks, but who seemed to go around as Dutch.  
They felt for her, she seemed friendly and they wondered how she ended up with such and douchebag of an ex-husband.  
They were very curious to know what brought all the hostility between her and Frank.  
They laughed when they recalled her right punch and were impressed with the fact that after so much alcohol and little sleep, she still had such a bright smile in the morning.

'She's one tough cookie' Phil said.

After breakfast it was time for them to head out to town. See what Amsterdam had to offer them.  
Cheeks was sitting at the reception as they walked through the lobby. Her face lit up when she saw the captains.

'Going out gentlemen?' she said without expecting an answer.

She needed to answer the phone that was already ringing a couple of times.

'Have fun!' she mouthed to them as she listened to the caller on the other side of the line.

They nodded and went out of the hotel.

Phil and Johnathan spend the afternoon walking through Amsterdam. It amazed them how tolerant and laid-back the atmosphere was in the city. Eventhough they were often recognized from the show and asked for autographs or pictures, it didn't bother them much, it happened to them all the time back home.

Everyone who has been to Amsterdam on their travels will tell you all the stories about the red light district, the drugs etc. You don't quite believe it until you see it for yourself.  
Being healthy men, wait, forget healthy, but being men nevertheless they made their way to the red light district.

'I must have died and gone to heaven' Johnathan said when they walked past the barely dressed women standing in the red lit windows.

'Certainly brings a whole new meaning to the definition of window shopping' Phil allowed himself to get distracted by this lady who tried to get his attention by stroking over her panties.  
'Works for me' he said under his breath as he winked at her. She motioned him to come in, but he declined and they walked on.

'Seeing is believing and yeah baby, I am a believer!' Johnathan cried out as happy as a kid in a candy shop.

They saw coffee-shops everywhere, but learned quickly that you have to go to a café to get a cup of coffee, for weed or hash you go to the coffee-shop. They had whole menu's on the table with all kind of crazy names for the marijuana.  
A first time in Amsterdam can be quite a bit to take in when you aren't used to some of the extremes in life. Phil and Johnatan had seen their share, though it was still a bit surreal to them.  
They became more and more convinced that this was more than the perfect place for them to spend their holiday.

As they moved on a guy walked straight up to them and stopped them. He looked at Phil and asked him where the red light district was.

'What do you mean, where is the red light district? Do you think I look like someone who has to pay for sex?' Phil raised his voice a bit more than necessary. He stepped a bit closer to the guy, who started to look a bit pale and mumbled something that sounded like 'sorry' as he took off.

'Oh God Phil, out of all the people here on the street, that unlucky bastard just had to pick you to ask that.' Johnathan laughed. 'He'll be crying to his mummy tonight, the big mean man was nasty to me.'

Phil and John couldn't stop laughing. They walked on and ended up at Sharkey's . As they walked in through the curtain they saw Mike behind the bar.  
He turned around and grabbed a bottle and three glasses.

'Thank you for taking Dutch home last night, she text me this morning to let me know she was all right' Mike offered the captains their drink, Crown Royal.

'I suppose we need to thank you, apparently she is going to take us on a date tomorrow night' Phil answered.

'That will be night you will never forget' He said with a grin on his face.

'Do you know where she will take us?'

'Oh yeah, I think I got an idea all right, but I think I am better off keeping my mouth shut' Mike put his hands up to emphasize that he wasn't going to tell.

The three of them talked about nothing and everything. Phil and Johnathan shared their first experiences in Amsterdam from that afternoon with Mike.  
They learned that Mike also had a connection with the sea. He used to be a surfer back in the day. He travelled around the world, surfed all day and partied all night. He made his money entering surfing competitions and working at the beach bars. He had met Dutch on some warm beach nearly 15 years ago. She was nineteen, he was twenty-six. She went home and when he ran into some trouble he decided to come to The Netherlands to visit her. To cut a long story short, her dad offered him a job, he opened the bar and never left.  
Phil's nosey nature couldn't help him wondering what kind of trouble Mike could of ran into all those years ago, but his questions weren't answered within the conversation and he decided not to push for it.  
Stories kept flowing as the booze kept coming.  
All three opened up about the good, the bad and the naughty in their lives concerning women, drugs and rock and roll. It was a proper male bonding session.

They didn't notice that Frank had come through the door into the bar until he stood right beside them and ordered a drink.

'Dutch not around tonight Shark?' Frank said as the three of them looked over to him. Frank tipped his imaginary hat at the two captains.

'Frank, she isn't here, and if she was, she wouldn't want to speak to you. Let it go mate, let her go.' Mike said.

'Shark, you know I can't and you know I won't'

Frank threw some money on the bar 'Nevermind the drink, have a good evening all' He turned around and walked out of the bar.

'What's the story between Frank and Dutch?' Phil asked.

'I can't tell you Phil, you would have to ask Dutch.' However he continued talking.

'Frank used to be my best friend, not long after we arrived in The Netherlands he started dating Dutch. He swept her of her feet. I hated him for it, I wanted her to be with me. However I didn't want to lose her all together, so I sucked it up and even went to their wedding. It was a turbulent marriage for a couple of years. The bad times took over the good times and eventually Dutch decided she had enough off it. He wasn't willing to let her go without a fight so she turned to her dad for help. He helped her out and Frank and Dutch divorced about 10 years ago, every now and then he shows up and makes her life hell.'

'Ten years ago? Seems more like they broke up a couple of months ago from what I saw last night' Johnathan said.

'I know' Mike let out a sad sigh and emptied his glass before filling all three up again. Mike obviously sat on his talking chair because he continued.

'I love Dutch to bits, she means the world to me. We have been friends now for so long and we have been through hell and back.'

'Why aren't you like together _together_ then?' Johnathan asked.

'We tried, but we figured out pretty quickly that we are better friends than we are lovers.' Mike smiled 'not saying there is anything wrong with her loving though.' He added as he gave the captains a meaningful look.

'I guess we are too scared of losing a good thing. I have been seeing women off and on, but they have a hard time accepting my lifestyle and the role Dutch plays in my life. Hard to explain, when it comes down to it, I will always be with her without actually having her. Same goes for her I suppose, she has been dating. Pretty decent blokes as well, some I wouldn't have had any problems with if she would have settled down with, but she doesn't. She is happy on her own, doing whatever she wants to do, whenever it is she wants to do it. When it comes down to it, she's got me. She takes after her old man, he wasn't one to settle down either.'

'Uh hum…. I see you are making friends Mike' Dutch said sarcastically.

They were talking so much that they didn't see her come in and stand behind them.

'Sorry hun, I just couldn't keep my mouth shut'

'It's alright babe, I suppose you have done me a favor. I am just not much of a talker, I am much more of a drinker.' She said as she leaned over to give him a kiss.

'So what does a girl need to do to get a drink in this place' She putted her arms around Phil and Johnathan and looked at them to see if they were buying her one.

They spend the next two hours talking, laughing and drinking together.

'Boys, I am calling it a night, Shark we'll meet you tomorrow?'

'I will be expecting you Dutch' Mike said as he hugged her goodbye.

Phil and Johnathan said goodbye too so they could walk back with Dutch to the hotel. No one mentioned to her that Frank had made an appearance earlier, but they didn't feel comfortable knowing she would walk the alley on her own.  
She hooked her arms again through Phil's and Johnathan's and walked out the bar as she looked back to Mike who gave her an approving nod.

'Since you are more able to speak tonight, where do you live Dutch?' John asked as they walked through the alley.

'I live in the hotel. I thought about getting a house, but what's the point really. I own the place, the work never stops and I am there all the time. Buying a house just seems to be a waste of money when you got about sixty rooms to crash in every night.' she answered.

Phil and Johnathan looked at each other over her head. It never really crossed their minds that Dutch owned Dutch Harbor.

As they walked into the hotel, the guy with the boy-band look was sitting at the desk again.

'Déjà-vu, Dutch! You picked up the same men as last night! You know you are repeating yourself darling? What is it, are you losing your game or are you just getting old? '.

'Shut it Ken'. She rolled her eyes at him.

'Whatever Barbie' he said teasingly.

'Want to have your keys Dutch? Or are these gentlemen taking you to up their room _again_ tonight for a little after partying?'.

'Watch your mouth Ken' she laughed 'don't bite the hand that feeds you'.

'Ouch, that's cold' He laughed.

She pretented to have a swing for him and he back up pretending to be in fear.

'We'll take her of your hands mate, come on Dutch you _are_ coming with us again.' Phil said as he pushed her towards the elevators.

Ken laughed and winked at he wished the captains a good evening. When they walked off to the elevator, Dutch looked back at him and saw how he made some shagging movements. She shook her head, she knew she wouldn't hear the end off it.

Back in the room she took her shoes off and crashed down on the sofa. A moment later there was a knock on the door. 'roomservice'

She got up to open the door, wondering what it could be.  
She opened the door and saw a servingtable with a small plastic carrier bag, a bottle of bubbles, sandwiches and the keys to her room.

She took the items inside and looked in the carrierbag. She laughed when she realized it must have been Ken who quickly grabbed some sexy sleepwear for her.  
She threw her keys behind the door on the floor a habit she had for a couple of years now.  
On her way back, she dimmed the lights and took three bathrobes out of the wardrobe. She threw Phil and Johnathan one each and ordered them to get comfy. She gave the bottle of bubbles to Johnathan to open it.

'No shaking!' she said as she gave him a firm look.

Phil laughed, he really started to like this girl.  
Johnathan stripped off his clothes and putted on his bathrobe, Phil followed his lead.

She stood before them and watched them.  
She slowly started to undress herself. Stepping out of her tight jeans, she looked amazing in front of the view over the city that their window gave them. She took of her shirt. With just her bra and panties on they could see her tattooed body. As they noticed on the first evening she had a few nice colorful pieces.  
She had a v-shaped tattoo on her lower back that showed two lions back to back. It was done in a very subtitle way. She had two tattoos on her sides with lilly's and orchids that were done in a Japanese style.  
Johanthan and Phil just sat there looking at her.  
The show was over when she putted on her bathrobe and took the champagne from Johnathan. She poured three glasses and handed it to them.

'What happens in Amsterdam, stays in Amsterdam' she said as she toasted with the captains.  
They ate the sandwiches as a late supper and finished of the bottle of bubbles.  
They talked some more about nothing in particular until she fell asleep resting her head against Phil's shoulder. Johnathan lifted her up, so Phil could get of the sofa without waking her. He got the duvet she had used the night before and made sure she was all comfy.

'Snug as bug in a rug' Johnathan said as he looked at Phil.

They left her sleeping on the sofa.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4.  
If you can spare a moment, reviews are always welcome. The story just keeps coming and I will publish the following chapter within the next day or so. I have too much time on my hands… or I just lack motivation to do work around the house ;-) _

When Dutch woke up the next morning she phoned the reception to order breakfast for three people and headed to Johnathan's room first to wake him up.  
He lay on his stomach with his arms and legs spread out on the bed. She laughed at the sight and thought that he looked like a big starfish.  
Just as she was thinking how to wake him up she saw him move and open his eyes.

'Morning Cheeks, what are you standing there for?' he asked her with a hoarse sleepy voice.

'Time to rise and shine darling.'

'That's no answer to my question, I asked , what are you standing _there_ for?

She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. She let her hand run through his hair and stroke the back of his neck. He grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her on top of him before he rolled her over on the bed so she was lying next to him on her back. He let his hand rest on her stomach. He felt her soft skin under his hand. He looked at her face and his eyes locked onto hers. She didn't look away from him, instead her stare was challenging him.  
His fingers traced up her stomach and he could hear her hold her breath and feel her muscles tighten underneath his touch.

'I guess I better get up then' he said as he putted his hand in her neck and quickly placed a strong well aimed kiss on her lips.  
Before she knew it, he jumped up and went into the bathroom, leaving her on the bed.  
She was shocked at his action, she liked it, but was shocked nevertheless.

She got up and walked over to Phil's room. She stroked his face softly and whispered in his ear that it was time to get up. He let out a sigh as he opened his eyes.

'Goodmorning, my dear' he said as he stretched the sleep away.  
He looked so relaxed that she couldn't keep in a little yawn. He smiled at her.

'Come here' he said as he held up the covers and pointed at the space next to him. She sneaked into bed with him and he pulled the covers over her and held her close to him. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She yawned again but this time she didn't try to hide it.

'Let's be lazy for a minute or two' He said as he kissed her hair.

She closed her eyes, feeling safe and secure in his arms. He held her in a strong grip and she tried to crawl even tighter to him, wrapping her leg over his.

'Nice' she said as she yawned again. 'I could lay here in your arms all day'.

'Works for me' he said as he let his hands wander over her back.

He kissed her neck and she moaned softly. He loosened his grip on her.  
'Alright then, let's get a move on' She whined protesting, she didn't want him to let go of her.

'All in the right time Cheeks, it might just be worth the wait' he whispered in her ear causing goosebumps all over her body.

Johnathan saw her come out of Phil's room.

'Is he up Cheeks?' he asked.

She was deep in thought. 'Something definitely was' she replied.

'Shit, did I just say that out loud?' She felt she was blushing.

They both were still laughing as Phil walked into the living room. Thankfully that was just as the breakfast arrived so she didn't have to explain anything.

She put out the breakfast, poured coffee in the mugs and opened a bottle of Pepsi max for herself.

'No coffee Cheeks?' Phil asked.

'I looooooove coffee' she said as her eyes started to sparkle. 'I love the smell of it, it gives me a cozy warm feeling. I love it when people sit down after dinner and have a coffee and a chat. I got a thing for men who drink coffee, when they also smoke I find it extremely sexy.' She giggled. 'Oh my, that sounds so incredibly wrong'.

'That's all right.' Johnathan said, but he pulled a funny face to wind her up.  
'We all got our weird streaks I suppose, we just happen to have stumbled on one of yours'

'Then where is your coffee?' Phil asked.

'Oh, well here comes the downfall. I absolutely hate the taste of it hence the coke in the morning.' She took another big gulp of Pepsi, straight out of the bottle.

By the time they finished their breakfast and been hanging around for a while, she stood up and told them she was going out.

'I loved waking up with you guys, but I took the day off. I want to go for a spin to clear my head. If you can be at Sharkey's around six-ish that would be brilliant. I want to make you dinner, we need a good meal before we go on the loose tonight.'

She quickly changed into the clothes of the night before, she didn't bother to change in one of the bedrooms. When she was dressed she jumped next to Phil on the sofa, wormed her way into his arms and snuggled up to him for a brief moment.  
She stood up and walked behind the sofa Johnathan was sitting on. She leaned on the back of the sofa letting her hands rest on his chest. He leaned his head back and she kissed his forehead and pulled his cap over his eyes.

'Bye guys, see you later!' she said as she left the room, picking up her keys she had left on the floor.

'She's getting friendly' Phil said looking at Johnathan.

'As a wise man once said…works for me'. John replied causing them both to laugh.

Moments later they heard a roaring sound of a motorcycle outside the hotel. They looked out the window and saw someone drive off on a race motor. The dark colored long braid ponytail gave away that it was Dutch driving off.

'Damn it!' Johnathan exclaimed. 'She is so damn close to perfect and then she rides off on such a gay bike'.

'Pffff….She doesn't like the taste of coffee either' Phil said with a sigh sipping his coffee.

Dutch went out on her bike, she took the country roads, she felt the power underneath her and the wind in her face. It gave her a sensation of freedom. The long bendy road took her to the top of the dunes and stopped for a moment to look over the sea. She parked her bike and leaned on it sideways as she lit a cigarette and breathed in the salty air.  
She loved the sea, it always seemed to calm her down and gave her a sense of clarity. She flicked the cigarette away, putted her helmet back on and sped off.

She was thinking.

Frank had laid low, but she knew it was just a matter of time or even a moment of opportunity before everything would go all wrong. Frank had a lot of influence in the city. Whenever something illegal and criminal happened in Amsterdam, Frank seemed to be involved one way or the other. That was the only reason why Frank wasn't in Amsterdam much, the ground was too hot under his feet. The fact that he was here now, could only mean something big was about to happen.  
She felt that he wasn't in town for her, she was just a bonus to him, a way to pass time . Frank only toyed with her. He had roughed her up on several occasions throughout the years and she had been admitted to hospitals before but if he really wanted to do her harm, she wouldn't off been alive today.  
All she needed to do was to ride the storm, wait it out until Frank had done whatever it was he had come back to town for. She just only had one visit to make.

By the time she arrived at Sharkey's it was already 6 o'clock. She parked at the back and walked in through the outdoor. Phil and Johnathan were already present.

'Sorry guys, I am trying for the fashionably late entrance' she done a swirl as she said so.

'Woman, you can't claim being _fashionably _late when you come in here looking like that' Mike said as he walked up to her to take her helmet and leather jacket of her. She gave him a hug and a kiss.

'I see you have been cutting corners again?' he said looking at the worn down kneepads of her leather trousers. 'You got to start being more careful Dutch'.

She gave him the finger and stuck out her tongue.

'I am going to start dinner boys' she said as she ran behind the bar and vanished through the swinging doors that lead to area behind the bar where the kitchen was.

'Bloody hell, never thought I'd see the day, but she makes Jake look like a saint.' Phil said as he raised his eyebrows at the noises and cursing that came out of the kitchen.

Johnathan laughed 'That's the first time I hear you talk about your son as being a saint!'.

Dinner was unexpectedly tasteful. Dutch quickly went to have a shower and changed her clothes. When she came down the stairs of Mike's apartment above the bar, she looked and felt reborn.

'Yeah baby!' Johnathan exclaimed when he saw her. Phil whistled at her.

'You like what you see?' Dutch asked. She was wearing a tight dark green dress, high leather boots and her black leather jacket. Her hair was still a bit damp from the shower. Her dark eye make-up made her green eyes stand out..

'Mike, are you coming out tonight?'

'Sorry babe, I have plans of my own' he said with a foolish grin nodding towards the bar area.

'Oh la la, am I mistaking or do your plans involve that sweet lady working the bar?' she gave him a playful slap at the back of his head. 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do tonight!'

John, Phil and Dutch went out and Mike went back to the bar. He wrapped his arms around the girl who was cleaning the glasses. He told her he had to go out for a couple of hours.

The three of them went into town for a 'barathon' as Dutch called it. They went from bar to bar, they talked, laughed and genuinely had a great time.  
Dutch seemed to know every bouncer and bartender they came across. They all were greeted with a hug or a kiss.

'I have a job with benefits' she laughed. 'I get to kiss all the guys in town.'

'I send or take my guests to their bars and clubs, make them spent their money there and in return I get my drinks for free. Part from that, the blokes know I offer them a room to stay when they got trouble with the missus or when they need it, for whatever they need it.'

She told them to wait as she walked past the queue of the club they were at. Few minutes later she came back and told them to follow.  
A side port opened to let them into this club called 'Sinners'.

Once inside a barely dressed girl walked up to them 'Hey Dutchess, haven't seen you around for a while.' She sounded excited.

'Ooooh Tara, come here, I missed you babe!' Dutch hugged her and kissed her on the lips.

The girl pushed Dutch back a bit 'let me look at you Dutchess, my, my, you gained some weight haven't you?' she laughed out loud tilting her head back.

'Fuck you' Dutch said as she gave her the finger.

'Anytime, anywhere' the girl answered blowing back a kiss. She turned herself to Phil and Johnathan.

'Oh la la … nice.' She said rolling her eyes and licking her lips.

'Oi! Don't get any idea's darling, they are both mine. Maybe I let you borrow them, but I want them back without a scratch.' Dutch laughed at her friend.

'Hello, I am Tara and your wish is my command. If you will follow me, I will bring you to your table.'

Tara brought them to a private table. 'The show is about to start, what can I get to you to drink.'

When she came back with the drinks, the first dancer entered the stage.

Johnathan and Phil enjoyed the show and Dutch was chatting away with basically everyone. She introduced Phil and Johnathan as _her_menand she was in a real good bubbly mood.  
At some point Johnathan and Phil found themselves in the middle of a real get together of girls. Their private booth was crammed with dancers and waiters and Dutch was loving it.

Phil and Johnathan didn't have any lack of female attention. During the night they were treated with several lapdances and the women didn't keep their hands to themselves.  
Dutch got butterflies in her stomach of seeing Phil and Johnathan getting all worked up.

'Dutchess, you know they are going to end up in the back the way this is going. Are you ok with that?' Tara asked.

'If they want to they can go and do whatever they want' She answered 'however no kissing'. Tara talked to two of the dancers and it didn't take a lot of persuasion before they lead Phil and Johnathan to the private rooms.

As Phil came back she lit a cigarette and gave it to him.

He took a long drag and let the smoke escape from his nose. He putted his arm around her waist and he could feel how she leaned into his body.

'You look rather pleased with yourself' he said to her with a wink.

'That's probably because I am.' she said as she snaked her arms around his neck and looked in his eyes. They swayed to the music as he held her close.

'You are one of a kind Cheeks, you certainly are' he whispered in her ear.

'Bloody hell Phil, if you don't kiss her I will!' Tara said as she walked past.

'We can't have that, can we now?' he said as he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She initiated the kissing, teasingly, little kisses, biting and licking his lips. Tara purposely bumped into Dutch which was enough for Phil to deepen the kiss. He could feel her surrender to him.

'You make me weak to the knees captain Harris' she said to him.

Not long after that Johnathan came back. Dutch lit a cigarette and gave it to him.

'You took your time Captain Hillstrand' She said as she watched him inhale the smoke.

'Oh, were you getting a little jealous Cheeks?' giving her a naughty look 'I was told to save my kisses for you though' he said as he leaned in and kissed her with determination. She answered his kiss and they fought for dominance. He backed her up against the wall and he felt her hands sneak under his shirt. Her nails leaving a few scratches on his back.

'You are one crazy chick Cheeks' he said.

Phil and Johnathan sat next to each other. Dutch saw them talk. They raised their glasses and toasted. She couldn't make out what they were toasting to.

Tara popped up behind her. 'What's your game plan with those two captains Dutchess?'

'They leave in a couple of days. I just want to have fun while it lasts. I am not planning on anything else then deciding on what flavor of ice-cream I am going to eat when I am sulking after they have left'.

'If you want my opinion' she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence.

'I don't, but I feel like you're giving it to me anyway'

'I think you should go for strawberry cheesecake'

Dutch looked puzzled.

'Yeah dummy, strawberry cheesecake flavored ice-cream' she sighed.

The night was coming to an end and it was time to say goodbye.  
Phil insisted on saying goodnight to each and every waitress and dancer in the club. Johnathan on high pursuit.

'God, this might take forever' Dutch said to herself looking at the two captains.

'That gives us some time to talk' a voice said behind her.

'Dad!' She turned around and flew in his arms.

'What are you doing here?'

'I arrived in town a few days ago, I have some business to attend to and then I will be on my way again.'

'Looking good Boss.' Tara said as she walked up to Dutch' father. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
He took her hand and looked at her from top to bottom.

'Dad! Stop checking her out will you!' Dutch let out.

He ignored his daughter and searched for Tara's eyes, he bit his lip. 'I have missed you. I hope you will accompany me later after I spoke to my daughter?'

Tara's eyes lit up. 'Your wish is my command'

'Eeeeeeeuw'

There had always been chemistry between Tara and her father. Dutch had accepted it, but still she had troubles thinking about her best friend getting it on with her dad.

'We need to talk baby, there is a storm brewing in town and I don't want you to get caught in the center of it. I heard you have seen Frank.'

'I don't think Frank is here for me this time dad. I only saw him once and I know he has got tabs on me, but he has laid low.'

'Listen, I want you to stay away from him and be careful. Don't go out alone. Something is about to happen and I don't want you anywhere near it. Understand?'

She was starting to feel a little uneasy. She felt like there was something he wasn't telling her.

She let the thought slip as Johnathan and Phil walked up to them.

'Dad, I want you to meet Captain Johnathan and Captain Phil'

'John, Phil, this is my dad, Chris' she said.

He shook their hands and looked at his daughter. 'You can't settle down with just one man, baby?' he said with a big grin on his face.

She rolled her eyes 'here we go again' she said under her breath. 'Dad, who's that man Tara is leaving with?'

Her father searched the club and found Tara cleaning the bar and paying the waitresses their tips. She looked over to him and she smiled.

'Made you look' Dutch laughed as she punched her dad.

'Darling, when I am in town Tara will never leave with anyone but me and you know it, however I can take a hint.'

'It is nice meeting you, but I am wanted elsewhere.' he said to the captains as he walked towards Tara.

'Whoa! I got the impression that Tara had the hots for you Cheeks, but your dad and Tara?' Johnathan asked.

'What can I say, she swings both ways and she likes to keep it in the family.' She laughed at the awkwardness of the situation. 'I am ready to rumble though'.

She said her goodbyes to several people. As they walked past the bar she gave Tara the finger.

'Anytime, Anywhere Dutchess!' she said. She saw her dad grin and put his arm around Tara as if he was to tell his daughter to keep away from his property.

'Blergh' Dutch said. 'As if'

They walked back towards the hotel and decided to made a little stop at Sharkey's to have a last drink and see how Mike was doing. When they walked in the girl was still working the bar.

'Hey Lin, where's Mike?' Dutch asked as she gave Lin a hug and a kiss.

'He said he had to go out for a bit, but that was a few hours ago.'

'Weird, I thought you two had a special evening planned.' Dutch didn't understand.

Just then Mike walked in from the back. 'What are you doing here Dutch? I didn't expect you to come back here.' his voice was too loud and his eyes were cold.

Just then it all started to click.

'Oh God no, Mike! Tell me this isn't happening' She shook her head in disbelieve.

'Dad is not _just_ here on business is he? He is here because of the storm.'  
Tears were welling up in her eyes. 'That's why he told me to be careful.'

Mike walked over to her, he hugged her tightly and rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

'Look at me, nothing happened yet. I have never lied to you precious, you know you can trust me.'

'Mike, it is all going wrong'

'Yes, but it will be all right.' he said in a low voice.

'Dad _is _the storm, isn't he?' she asked him.

He nodded in agreement to her question. 'Yes he is.'

Phil and Johnathan looked at each other, they were missing a few pieces of the puzzle, but they realized that something was wrong and that their new friend was caught in the middle of it. Mike told Lin to go home and wait for him there, he closed the bar and left to the back to make a phone call.

Not long after there was a knock on the door. Mike opened the door and Tara walked in with Dutch' dad.

'Give us a moment' he said as he took his daughter to the side.

Mike sat down with Tara, Phil and Johnathan.

'Right, I know you are puzzling the pieces together, I have no right to ask you this, but I need help and I pray to God that I came to the right people.'

'Just spit it out Mike. I want to know what's going on.' Phil turned his head in Dutch' direction and looked concerned when he saw her talking to her dad.

'Chris, Dutch' father, owns more than half the city. In a town like this it is inevitable that there is a lot underneath the surface. Chris runs the bad and the ugly in this town. A lot of girls work for him, he has majority shares in most of the clubs and nearly all the drugs streams are controlled by him. When Frank and I came here, we left some trouble behind us. Let's say, we weren't scared of getting our hands dirty, if you catch my drift. Chris offered us a job and we took it. Frank wanted to become the topdog and thought by marrying Dutch he would get closer to the throne. Chris didn't want to know any of it, but Frank had a grip on his daughter. Dutch didn't know half about what was going on, she was brought up protectively. She started to catch on to things during her marriage. Frank used her to get his way with Chris. Frank walked the dark side of the scene. Something happened one night, Dutch phoned me and when I found her, she was all bashed up and bleeding heavily. I phoned Chris, he had her taken away and forced the divorce.  
One day after the divorce between Frank and Dutch was finalized, there was a shoot out. Chris lost his wife, and Dutch lost her mother.  
There have always been suspicions that Frank had something to do with it, but there was no proof.  
Frank had already a solid base in town. He had his own group of followers, but their ways were violent. Over the year's things were getting more and more out of control. People have been shot, disappeared and the violence increased.  
About two or three years ago Frank sent Chris a message to give up his share. They met up, Chris got nasty and Frank lost control. He confessed to Chris in the heat of the moment that he had killed his wife and that he would do the same to his daughter.  
Chris isn't one to act on impulse and he left. This was interpretated as Chris becoming soft, but Chris had to get away and mourned once again the death of his wife. His absence left Frank more room to move in. The last year it is getting worse, people don't feel safe no more and owners started to reach out for Chris' help. Things were a lot safer when Chris was calling the shots in town. It seems we are now at this turning point so to speak.'

Chris and Dutch walked to the group. Dutch snuggled up to Phil who protectively wrapped his arms around her.

'Payback is a bitch' she said as her eyes shot fire.

'I'll deal with that precious' Chris said with a warning tone in his voice.

'That brings me back to the question I wanted to ask' Mike said. 'The only two women that matter to Chris are Tara and Dutch. Tara stays with us, but Dutch needs to leave.' Mike looked at Phil and Johnathan.

'I have no right to ask, but I hope you will help me to keep my girl safe?' Chris looked at Johnathan and Phil.

Despite the situation Johnathan chuckled 'Dutch is going Dutch!'

Phil looked at the girl in his arms. 'If she wants to, she can come back home with us and I can assure you that nothing will happen to her, but we need to talk.'

'I am not much of a talker, I am more of a drinker' Dutch said and she laughed through her tears.

'That's my girl' Johnathan said as he took her out of Phil's arms and lead her towards the liquor. They decided on a bottle of tequila.

Chris frowned as he saw his daughter and Johnathan starting to attack the bottle.

'Johnathan is as good as they get Chris, you have no worries there. We are fishermen. We work hard and play hard. We live life like there is no tomorrow. We might not score high on the son- in-law charts, but you can't win them all I suppose.'

'Phil, if this is your attempt to make me feel better, then please…. Shut up' Chris said as he slapped Phil on his shoulder. 'Promise me she doesn't come home married or knocked up.'

'She will be fine' Tara said as she placed her hand on Chris' arm.

'We will talk tomorrow' Chris said. 'We need to sort out some details.'

All of them joined Dutch and Johnathan for Tequila shots.

'Bottoms up!' Dutch exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple of days everything appeared to be as normal as ever.  
No one wanted to draw any attention to the fact that Dutch was going to leave Amsterdam.

Dutch was working her shifts in the hotel as normal, but behind the scenes Ken got all the instructions he needed to keep things running when Dutch would leave.

Tara called in a favor, with someone from the airport. She arranged a seat on the same flight as Phil and Johnathan, but managed to keep it under the radar.  
One of the waitresses of Sinners was going on a nice little holiday with Dutch's creditcard to create a bit of a diversion.

Chris, Phil and Johnathan had a long talk. It was clear to Phil and Johnathan that he was very concerned and protective over his daughter. The relationship between the two of them was good, but Chris felt guilty. He always had been the absent father which left Dutch to deal with things on her own. He was grateful to Mike who had always been there for Dutch. They spoke some more about Dutch. Chris was a proud father, she had done well for herself, but he was worried about her lifestyle being one big escapade.  
Chris insisted to give Phil and Johnathan enough money to cover any costs they had to make while looking after Dutch. Johnathan tried to talk him out of it, but realized it was a lost cause.

Johnathan and Phil decided to take Dutch to Phil's home. They hoped things would have calmed down in Amsterdam before the king crab season would start. If not she had to come to Dutch or stay at Andy's ranch.

Dutch was getting nervous. She felt like she was losing the plot and had no control no more over her life. Everyone around her was busy with her departure, but no one was busy with her. Dutch was struggling, she had no time to process things. In the last days she had learned more than she wanted to know about her dad's businesses, the death of her mother, Mike's _side work _and Frank. She was going to a place she didn't know, with people she only just met and she knew things were going to get ugly in her absence. She was scared that when she left, she would never see her dad again. She was scared something would happen to Mike or Tara. She was desperate to find a way of handling it all.

Two nights before they were going to leave she was on a drinking spree again. Johnathan sat next to her and noticed she wasn't her usual self. He pulled her close and held her.

'Come on Cheeks, spit it out, what's on your mind'

She started crying uncontrollably. Johnathan just held her and rocked her back and forth. After a while the tears stopped and she looked at him.

'You know what the worst thing is?' she asked Johnathan.

'You tell me baby'

'I am not pretty when I cry.' She sobbed.

Johnathan laughed. 'Crazy chick, you are always pretty.'

'Liar, I bet you say that to all the girls' she looked at his shirt, drenched with her tears. 'Look what I done to your shirt'.

'It's all right baby, not every day I get hit by a tsunami and live to tell'

'You want to tell me what is making you so upset?'

'I am not much of a talker John, I am a drinker and a thinker and I have had no time or place to think.' With that she started crying again.

John ordered another round in and Dutch thankfully accepted.

She found some inner strength and pretended everything was all right. She teased Mike, flirted with Phil and Johnathan and danced with the bikers.

'The girl is drifting Phil'

'I know, she's going to hit the rocks'

'Mike, where does she go when she needs to think'

'She goes on her bike, normally she heads for the dunes to look over the sea'

Phil and Johnathan looked at each other and then back to Mike.

Dutch was leaning against the bar. She felt lonely, cold and tired.

Phil and Johnathan took her back to their hotel room. She clearly felt lost.  
They figured that even though she didn't come across as the ordinary girly girl, she was still one of the female species and females like to soak in a tub.  
Johnathan went into the bathroom and filled the bath. Phil picked her up and brought her in there. The room was all warm and steamed up. It made her relax instantly. They undressed her and helped her into the bath. She sighed as the warm water hugged her body and she closed her eyes.

'Don't you bloody drown on us all right?' Phil said with a warning tone in his voice. 'Give us a shout when you are done'

The two captains left her alone to soak and relax.  
Just when they were deciding if they needed to go check on her they heard a little cry.

'help'

They stormed into to bathroom and saw her sitting in the tub pointing at a towel.

'Soap in my eye'

'For fucks sake woman, you are going to give us a heart attack'

She started to giggle.

Johnathan helped her out of the bath and handed her the towel.

'I am all wrinkled' She complained as she looked at her hands.

'I will fucking straighten you out, if you don't stop whining' Phil replied.

All three of them burst out laughing.

'Today I am allowed to feel sorry for myself, tomorrow I will give myself a kick up the ass and shape up.'

She felt a lot better when she walked back in the living area.

'Thank you and sorry' she said as she sat down between them. 'I know I am trouble'

'With a body like that, you can be all the trouble you want'

'I'll remember that'

The next morning Phil and Johnathan walked her up to Sharkey's.  
Two of the bikers were sitting there drinking their coffee. Mike refilled their mugs and gave Phil and Johnathan a coffee and Dutch a coke.

'Go upstairs Dutch, get changed, we're going for a spin.'

Dutch ran up the stairs and got changed in record time, she was getting impatient as she had to wait for the men to finish their coffee.

The bikers handed their keys to Phil and Johnathan and Dutch went out the back.  
The three of them hit the road and Dutch finally felt free again. She picked up her speed as she drove the bendy road. As always she cut the corners, leaning in the curve and touching the ground with her knee.  
Once up the top of the dunes she parked her bike, lit a cigarette and breathed in the salty air. Phil and Johnathan parked up next to her.

'I love the sea' she said as she sighed and closed her eyes. 'I am going to miss it'

John and Phil laughed at that comment. She looked funny at them.

'Girl, you got any idea where you are going?'

She looked at them. Two captains of the bearing sea. 'Ok. I am going to miss _my_ sea then.' She said as she stamped her feet.

She looked back over the sea looking for comfort. She took one more deep breath as if she was saying goodbye. She flicked her cigarette away and told them she was ready to go.

'We have just one more stop to make' she said.

Phil and Johnathan followed her. She was clearly enjoying the ride.  
After 15 minutes she turned right onto a sandy path in between two fields, left and right of the path stood big trees. They stopped in front of a big gate.

'I am going to say hello to my mum, you can come if you want, I am sure she would like to meet you.'

They walked over the cemetery. There was a slight bounce in her step, she seemed excited. For most the cemetery is a sad place, but Dutch always felt happy when she came here. She stopped at what appeared to be her mother's grave. She kneeled down and cleared the grave of the dry leaves.  
'Hi mum, I came to tell you that I won't be visiting you for a bit. I am going to visit Phil and Johnathan. They are captains on the Bering Sea. Dad thought it was a good idea for me to get away from here for a little while. I need to ask you a favor mum, can you keep an eye on dad, Mike and Tara. I think there will be a storm coming this way. I don't mind if you say a prayer for Phil and John. I feel like I am in a bad place now, but I promise I will shape up and stay strong.'

Phil walked up to Dutch and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him and he gave her a white lilly.

'Mike said that you probably would come to see your mother. We thought you wanted to give her this. I am sure she doesn't mind it is a bit flattened.'

'How did you know my mum's name was Lilly?'

'I didn't, but you have tattoos of lilly's and orchids. So John and I figured that you like them.'

She stood up and kissed Phil then turned to Johnathan.

'Thank you, so much' she kissed him through her tears.

'Thank you both.'

They heard footsteps behind them. Chris and Tara came walking up to the grave.

'Hello precious. Mike phoned me and said that I might find you here.'

He put his arm around his daughter and for a moment the three of them were together again.

Tara stayed behind a bit, unsure what to do. She felt like out of place, she was 'the other woman'. Johnathan sensed that she felt uneasy and put his arm around her.  
Dutch turned around and looked at Tara. She walked up to her.

'Don't be silly Tara, I know you often come here to visit mum. I have seen you here and saw your flowers many times. I am sure she is happy that you look after my dad. If she could she would probably kick his ass for never being around for you. Promise me that you come and talk to her when I am away.'

'Right, I am done.' She said as she straightened her back, trying to be strong.

'I guess this is goodbye, we will be leaving in the morning.'

They said their goodbyes, she told Tara and her dad to stay safe and to let her know what was going on. Tara and Chris stayed behind as Dutch walked off with John and Phil. Tara placed her hand on Chris' arm. 'She has been through hell and back before and found her way just fine, she will be fine, trust me'.

When they arrived back at Sharkey's Dutch felt a lot better.

'Did you have a good spin Dutch?' Mike asked as he looked at her.

'Yeah, it was great.'

'Did you see your dad?'

'Yes, thank you for letting him know'

'I just have one more thing to do.' She hopped over the bar and filled two shot glasses.

'Isn't it too early to start drinking Dutch?'

'Mike, shut up, I am sure it is five o'clock somewhere in the world.' She gave Mike one of the glasses and shouted 'Bottom's up!'

He hooked his arm through hers and they emptied the glasses in one go, slamming them back on the bar. Her nose wrinkled and she pulled a funny face as the liquor found its way down her throat.

Lin quickly grabbed a few more glasses and filled them up. 'Here's to women and horses… and the men who ride them.'

'Fucking hell Lin, you make me choke!' Tears rolled over Dutch's cheeks.

Mike sneaked up behind Lin and kissed her neck as he folded his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him resting her head on his shoulder and holding his hands. Mike looked at Dutch over Lin's shoulder.

'She's golden Mike, make it work.'

Lin mouthed 'Thank you' to Dutch. Lin knew that Mike needed Dutch' approval, she didn't question it, nor did it make her feel insecure. She just accepted that Dutch was part of the package.

'Oh Captain, my Captain, will you please take me home. I am ready to dock.'

She looked at Mike and Lin. 'Don't laugh, I am trying to enhance my fishing vocabulary'

'Keep working on it Cheeks' Johnathan said shaking his head in disbelieve. Phil rubbed his face with his hand wondering what they got themselves into.

Dutch was ready to go. She saw the people that mattered to her and felt she had left them all on a good note. She told Mike to stay safe and to keep in touch. She hugged Lin and told her not to take any shit of Mike.

She hooked her arms through Phil and Johnathan's and the three of them walked back to the hotel.  
In the lobby of the hotel she turned to the captains.

'I will see you in the morning, I need to pack my stuff and I like to be on my own for a bit.'

'Will you be ok?'

'Yeah, I am fine. I just want to get my act together and give myself a long overdue kick up the ass. I will see you in the morning when we leave for the airport.'

'All right Cheeks.' They hugged her and watched her walk away.

'I will check on her later.' Ken promised.

Dutch went to her room, opened the door and walked in. She looked around and the picture of her mother caught her eye. Dutch was emotionally drained, she felt out of touch with herself. The people she trusted had kept her in the dark for a long time. She wasn't stupid, she had known all along that her dad and Mike done things that couldn't stand the daylight.

She thought about Mike. He never lied to her. Whenever she asked him something, he answered her truthfully. It was her who never asked any questions. She didn't want to know. She always lived life one day at the time and when things became too difficult she would find a way to escape.  
Mike had always been the constant factor in her life. He was there when her dad wasn't, Mike was there to pick up the pieces and to patch her up when things had gone though. He was the one who had dried her tears after her mother got killed and it was Mike who always was there whenever she was too drunk to go home.  
Mike never had the chance to be her boyfriend, he always had to be her parent.

After her relationship with Frank, she never felt able to commit to someone. She wanted to, but she was scared of getting hurt again. Most of all she was scared of loving someone and then being left behind. The fact that her mother died and her dad was never around had rooted that fear.

She always picked the men that were planned to leave or were unavailable. It made her feel safe.  
She thought about Phil and Johnathan, typical Dutch style. _Live today and worry tomorrow, knowing that tomorrow will just be another today.  
_She knew she was a flirt, which wouldn't have been a problem. Phil and John were only here to stay for a short while and then they were going to leave, only this time she was leaving with them. She couldn't keep playing games.

She looked at her mother's picture. Her dad often told her how much they were alike. Both a bit wild, ready to jump at anything that came their way.  
She smiled. God how she'd missed her mother now.

Her phone lit up, she received a text message. She picked up her phone to read the it.

_'I will find you D. Look over your shoulder constantly. F'_

She felt her blood boil. Her dad's words running through her head telling her Franks part in her mother's death.

'_Not if I find you first'_.

'_I am right here waiting, you know where.'_

When Frank didn't get a reply back, he knew he had gotten under her skin. He had a smirk grin on his face. Dutch was like her mother, hotheaded and impulsive. He would be highly surprised if she wasn't on her way already.

'Payback is a bitch' she said to herself as she left the hotel. She took the emergency exit, knowing she couldn't walk out the lobby without Ken seeing her. Once outside she took a deep breath and went off. She was ready to meet Frank.

Not long after she left, Ken knocked on the door of her room to check on her. When she didn't answer, he let himself in and found her room empty.

He went to the reception and phoned Phil and Johnathans room.

'Is Dutch there?'

'No she left to her own room, we haven't seen her since.'

'Shit. She is gone. I got to go.'

Phil and Johnathan went to the lobby and saw Ken checking the security footage.

'There she goes' as he pointed to the monitor. They saw a figure in the shadows of the houses across the street, but it was unmistakably Dutch.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' Ken repeated as he dialed a number on the phone.

'Mike, she is gone, she took the fire exit.'

'I don't know where she is going.'

Ken looked at the captains. Mike asked if you could come to Sharkey's, too keep an eye on Lin. I can't leave the hotel and he told me to wait here in case she comes back.  
When Phil and Johnathan walked in the bar, Lin locked the door behind them. There were still customers in the bar, but Mike had told her not to let anyone new inside.

'Mike is out looking for her.' Lin said. 'He told me not to worry, he is convinced that Dutch will show up again.'

All they could do was wait. The three of them sat at the bar consumed by their own thoughts of where she could be and what she was doing.

Mike was moving fast. He needed to find Dutch. Thoughts were racing through his mind, however he felt icy calm.  
He figured that she was off to see Frank, but Frank wouldn't kill her just yet. If Dutch was gone, Chris would have nothing to lose and all hell would break loose. Frank wouldn't be so stupid to kill her, but he was worried knowing how much you can live through.

When he went around the corner he saw two men standing in front of the alley that leads to the back of a Chinese restaurant. As they saw him, one walked back in the dark. Just as he was running up there, the man came back with Frank on his side. Frank tipped his imaginary hat at Mike.

'Shark, I think I know what you are looking for.'

Mike slowed his pace.

'Tell the old man, next time she won't be so lucky.'

Frank walked off with his two look outs.

'You won't get away with this Frank' He shouted.

'I already have.' he answered.

Mike ran into the alley and found Dutch on the floor next to the dumpster.  
He was angry with her, angry with himself. What was she thinking? What was he thinking leaving her alone tonight?

'Baby, it's all right now. Can you stand up?' he whispered to her softly.

'Mike, I am sorry.'

'It's ok baby, let's get you out of here.'

He quickly assessed the damage as he picked her up. She didn't look to bad.

'Frank said that I am just like mum. He said that the day she was killed, she went looking for him.'

'I know baby. He got under her skin, she was angry with him and she didn't think things through before she went out.'

'I don't think much do I?'

'Are you sure you want me to answer that?' already relieved she was ok.

'Not really.'

When Mike and Dutch arrived at Sharkey's everyone was relieved to see she was walking on her own. Mike phoned Ken to let him know she was found and phoned Chris to give him an update.

Johnathan and Phil checked Dutch for any injuries the Bering Sea way.  
She had cuts and bruises all over her body, but nothing too serious. As it seemed Mike had found her just in time.

'I don't need to tell you how stupid you were tonight, but promise me one thing Dutch.' Mike looked at her.

'Promise me, you will sort yourself out when you are away. I think you are great and I love you for who you are, but you have to sort yourself out Dutch. You can't keep running. You need to face your demons girl, I won't always be here to catch you when you fall.'

His words scared her more than Frank ever had. The thought that one day he wouldn't be there for her was scaring the shit out of her. 


	6. Chapter 6

When Dutch woke up she felt like she had been hit by a truck. She checked her reflection in the mirror as she stood in the bathroom. Her whole body was sore and bruised. The bruises hadn't come to full color yet, they were still too fresh.

'It always gets worse before it gets better'. She mumbled to herself as she reached for the bottle of painkillers and fiddled with the lid.

'Are you in a lot of pain Dutch?' Phil asked as he took the bottle of her and opened the lid.

'Nah, they just make me feel happy.' She tried to laugh it off as she took a couple of pills and swirled them down with some Pepsi.

Johnathan and Phil exchanged concerned looks but decided to let it go.

'I still need to go to home and throw some stuff in a bag' she said.

'We are nearly ready to go then we will come with you and wait while you pack'.

On Mike's request, they hadn't left her out of their sight ever since they went back to the hotel last night. She didn't have the energy to put up a fight, so she simply accepted and sat down waiting for Phil and Johnathan to get ready.

Dutch was trying desperately to find the stuff she wanted to bring. She ran around her room as if she was having some sort of panic attack.  
John and Phil had a look around. It was a hotel room, but to Dutch it was home.  
Her room kept no secrets, looking around it was easy to read Dutch's lifestyle and personality. The furniture was the same as in their room, the same big tv, the same bedcovers, the same lighting. It wasn't really tidy, but then again it wasn't a mess either. It was more unorganized. A four pack of Pepsi stood next to the coffee table, missing one bottle. That missing bottle, half empty, stood on her nightstand. No glass in sight, obviously. She liked drinking from the bottle. Her clothes were nicely folded, which seemed out of character for Dutch, but she probably had her laundry done by the hotel service.

While waiting for Dutch who was at this point frantically throwing stuff around the place, they looked at the painting on the wall above her bed. It showed a woman with female curves, dark long slightly curled hair and emerald green eyes. She was portrayed from the back, looking over her shoulder. The dark green slim dress had a low cut back and showed her flawless skin. At first Phil thought it was Dutch, but when he had a better look he realized it wasn't her.

'That's my mum' Dutch said as she rested her eyes on the painting 'I painted that a few years ago. It isn't finished though, but I am scared of fucking it up if I work more on it.'

'You look just like her' Johnathan said.

'More then you know…' She whispered softly.

'Guys, I am clueless. I have no idea what to bring. I don't know what the weather is like over there, I don't even know how long I will be gone for.'

'Just grab some things Cheeks, you can buy whatever you need when we get there.'

'Retail therapy starts on arrival.' She said as she put her sunglasses on the top of her head.  
She threw her bag on the bed and looked around. Her room looked like it was hit by a terrorist attack. She started laughing 'Thank fuck for housekeeping.'

'Just need my passport and then I am ready to go.'

She stood on the bed and moved the painting of her mother to the side and revealed the safe behind it.  
She looked through the items inside. As she found what she was looking for she felt a cold shiver run down her spine. She hesitated for a moment than took her passport, a few pictures and some money before she carefully locked the safe again.

Ken knocked on the door and let himself him.

'Are you ready to go? The taxi is waiting at the back'

'Yeah, we are good to go.'

'Dutch, I need your phone.'

She sighed and handed him her mobile phone.  
She knew she wasn't allowed to take her phone with her. It was just one more way for Frank to trace her down.

'Sorry babe. Get yourself a phone when you are in Seattle, call the hotel if you need to speak to anyone. Your call will just blend in with all the other phone calls we get every day, making it harder to trace.'

'Right.' She said goodbye to Ken and then the three of them got into the taxi. Within 20 minutes they arrived at the airport and were heading towards the departure hall.

They checked in and received their boarding passes.  
Johnathan looked at his boarding card and sighed in disbelieve.

'Joy, I get the window seat again.' He sarcastically mumbled to himself.

When they walked towards the gates, Dutch wasn't paying attention.  
She bumped into someone and was nearly knocked off her feet. She quickly checked if she still had her passport and money and was relieved it was still there.

'Watch where you are going.' The man said to her with irritation in his voice.

She half apologized to the man, but he gave her an irritated look and walked off.

'Yeah, whatever! Good morning to you too!' She shouted after him.

Johnathan pulled her arm to divert her attention. 'Let's find a place in this airport to have one last smoke.'

Just at the end of the intercontinental gates they found a small smoker's booth. It was smelly and yellow stained of nicotine, but it served its purpose.  
As Dutch reached into the pockets of her leather jacket, she felt a piece of paper.  
She looked at it and her face lost all color. Just as she wanted to put the paper back into her pocket Phil grabbed her wrist.

'Give me that.'

He took the paper of her and had a look.

'_Stakes are high. Winner takes all. Game on. F'_

'Fucking hell!' Phil said as he handed Johnathan the paper.

Her hands were shaking but her voice was calm and steady when she spoke.  
'I can't come with you. Frank knows where I am going. You have to leave, I will catch another random flight out.'

Johnathan spoke to her. 'You are coming with us.'

Phil nodded. 'We promised your dad and Mike that we would keep you safe and that is just what we intent to do. '

'No. It is too dangerous. I don't care about me, but if I go with you it will mean that you are in danger too. You hardly know me, I can't ask that of you.'

'You can't just get a random flight out here not knowing where to go and where to stay. That son of a bitch that you ran into earlier probably putted that piece of paper in your pocket and he is most likely to be hanging around here somewhere to make sure he knows where you are going.'

'I am fucked, what do I do?'

'You are going to get that cute little ass of yours on the plane to Seattle.'

'Maybe that's the best for now, but I promise that I will vanish from Tacoma after we arrive.'

They were the last to board the airplane. They found their seats and she was disappointed to see that Johnathan had the window seat.

'Cheeks, if you want you can sit next to the window. I don't mind.' Johnathan tried to keep a straight face.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah babe, go on.'

She hopped over the two seats and sat down next to the window. 'Perfect' she said.

'Anything for you Cheeks' Johnathan couldn't suppress the grin on his sat down in the seat next to her and Phil joined him on the other side.

The airplane left the runway and Dutch was glued to the window. She saw Amsterdam beneath her. She was trying hard to recognize the buildings when she saw the familiar shapes of Dutch Harbor. Her hand touched the window as she tried to reach out to it. She tried to get a glimpse of Sharkey's, but the bar was too tucked away to be noticed from the air. She sighed as the houses became smaller. Way too soon Amsterdam was out of sight and they were flying over the sea._ Her_ sea.  
Johnathan placed his hand on her leg and gave a slight squeeze to let her know he was there for her, she looked at him and smiled.  
Once the seatbelt signs were turned off, she unzipped her boots and kicked them off. She lifted the armrest of the chair and crawled up on her chair, leaning against Johnathan's arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

'If crab fishing doesn't work out for you, give me a call, I might have an opening for you as my personal pillow.' She said as she closed her eyes.

Johnathan looked at her. She had dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep and her face showed the marks of the night before. His hand was still resting on her leg. After a while noticed her chest was moving up and down more slowly and he figured she must have finally dozed off. She had grabbed his arm as if she was hugging it. He felt for her, she had been through so much all ready and he was scared that there was even more to come her way.

'Is she asleep?' Phil asked.

Johnathan nodded.

'Good. Listen John, she needs our help. I am not going to turn my back on her. I hope she will trust us enough to keep her safe. I am not scared of any of that shit happening in Amsterdam coming our way, but we might want to take a few more precautions.'

'We will stick with her. When we get home we will call in a favor or two here and there, just to be on the safe side. It all just seems to be a little more than we expected. She has all ready been to hell and back. I will be damned if I am going to let her go down that road again.'

'She's got attitude, I like her. Hopefully everything will be done and over with before we head out for Dutch. She is a strong girl, but how high can you fly with broken wings?'

When Dutch woke up she was still hanging onto Johnathan's arm. It took her a few moments to figure out where she was. She lifted her head and rolled her eyes when she felt the pain aching through her body.  
Johnathan was happy to have his arm finally released.

It was nearly midnight when they arrived in Seattle and got out of the airport. They hit the nearest bar as they were waiting for Phil's friend Ray to come and pick them up. Only one hour and a couple of drinks later she was sitting in the back of a SUV. The driver looked at her in the rearview mirror as he was chatting away with Phil and Johnathan. The three of them were loud and laughing. She didn't really follow the conversation, but it was about Amsterdam, Phil's sons, motors and people she had no clue off who they were. She learned that Mandy had met some guy from the internet what ended in a disaster date. She had bailed out on him by climbing the window of the toilet, leaving him waiting for her in the bar with the bill. She had called Ray who collected her from the car park. She had no idea who Mandy was, but Phil and Johnathan were amused by the story.

He looked at her again. She sat quietly in the back and he was dead curious to know who she was. He decided to take a gamble.

'So love, who did you have to piss off so badly that you got stuck these two dirty old men?' he said jokingly, trying to make conversation.

'My ex husband Frank. ' She said bluntly.

'Long story.' Phil said and by the tone of his voice Will understood to leave the topic alone.

The drive took less than an hour. When they arrived at Phil's home the four of them walked in.  
Phil took her hand and pulled her to the side.

'How are you holding up Cheeks?'

'I feel like I was the main objective in a paintball competition.'

'Come on, I show you where you can find everything and then I will get you a drink.'

'Yes please'

She was sitting down as Phil handed her a drink. The smell of the alcohol burned her nostrils, but she downed it in one. She shook her head as she grasped for breath. All three of them looked at her and couldn't help laughing.

'Just what I needed' she said while she was trying not to cough.

Phil gave her a refill. This time she took a little longer before she emptied her glass. She watched Phil and Johnathan talk to Ray and listened to their stories.  
They didn't pay much attention to her, which she was grateful for. She felt she was slowly starting to relax. She got up and walked over to Phil.

'I am ready to lie down if that's ok' she said softly.

'Sure baby, I walk with you'

She walked over to Phil's friend and gave him a small hug.

'Thank you for picking us up. I am sorry I wasn't really talkative, I hope to see you again.'

She walked over to Johnathan and sat on his lap. She put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck.

'Thank you Captain. I will see you in the morning.'

She gave him a slow kiss while she took his glass out of his hand. With now both his hands fee, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her gently, careful not to press on any bruises and sore spots. He whispered her to have sweet dreams.

'Will do!' She said as she hopped of his lap and emptied his glass.

'You sneaky bitch!'

She laughed 'That's me.'

Phil walked her into the bedroom and watched as she undressed herself.

'You want me to get your bag so you can pick something to wear?'

'I honestly can't be bothered to go through my stuff. I am leaving tomorrow anyways, so it saves me packing again. I just want to lie down really. Maybe you have a shirt that I can wear?'

Phil threw her one of his shirts and she put it over her head. It made him smile, she looked so tiny in one of his shirts. He helped her into bed and pulled the covers over her.

'Will you join me later and hold me?'

'Sure will baby. Now close your eyes and get some sleep. You look like death warmed up.'

'Gee thanks!' She couldn't help but smile. 'You're not half bad yourself.'

He leaned down to kiss her goodnight and she closed her eyes.  
She could hear the guys talk for a little while longer as she drifted off to sleep.

Ray left and Phil peeked through the door of the bedroom and saw Dutch tossing and turning in her sleep, but she was sleeping nevertheless. He walked back to the living space and saw John put the phone down.

He had phoned the hotel and Ken had patched him through to Mike. Johnathan had filled him in on the latest details. Mike was surprised to hear that Frank had a man ready at the airport, but wasn't surprised to hear that Dutch wanted to go on the run. She had a habit for running off. He was happy to hear that Johnathan and Phil decided to stick with her, knowing that they didn't owe him anything.

'How are we going to keep Dutch from doing a runner on us.'

'Now there is a challenge. I got more chance of licking my own elbow then to keep her here.' Phil stood thinking for a moment. 'Desperate times call for … simple solutions'

'What are you up to?'Johnathan asked as he saw Phil go through Dutch's Stuff.

'It will be a lot harder for her to pull off a disappearing act without her passport and money.'

'Good thinking batman'

Johnathan crashed on the sofa as Phil walked in the bedroom. Dutch was still caught in a restless sleep and looked somewhat uncomfortable. He undressed himself, slid next to her in the bed and took her into his arms. She moved closer to him and he rested his head on top of hers.


	7. Chapter 7

_Muchas gracias for the reviews and messages. I only own what is rightfully mine, the rest I just gratefully borrowed. _

The sounds of an extremely pissed off Dutch woke the two captains in the morning.

'I have had better mornings' Phil mumbled to himself. He lay down listening to the sounds trying to make sense to it. He could hear her fly off the handle and when he heard Johnathan's attempts of calming her down he realized she must have targeted on him. 'Bless him.'  
Phil rolled over on his other side, trying to ignore the noises coming into his bedroom.

'I am not asking you Johnathan, I am telling you to give me my passport and my money back right now or you won't even know what fucking hit you!'

'Calm down Cheeks' Johnathan was trying to keep away from her as she followed him around.

'Calm down? I need to calm down? You went through my stuff and stole my passport!'

'Technically it wasn't me Cheeks.'

She stood still and then looked at the bedroom door.

'PHIL!'

Johnathan sighed with relief, he knew he had dodged the bullet.  
She stormed inside the bedroom.

'You!' She pointed her finger at him.

'Morning Cheeks. I was hoping for some breakfast in bed this morning.'

'If you want breakfast in bed I suggest you start sleeping in the fucking kitchen. Where is my passport!'

Phil knew better then to argue with an angry woman.

'Sweetheart, let me get dressed and we sort this out.'

'Don't you sweetheart me, you went through my stuff and stole my passport.'

'Don't be daft, I didn't steal it, I just obtained it for safe keeping.'

'I don't give a shit how you call it, you better get your ass out of bed and give it back to me before I will start looking for it myself.'

She stormed off, pushing her way passed Johnathan who was up till then standing behind her to watch her attack Phill.

'God, She looks so hot in the morning.' Phil said. Johnathan agreed.

'I heard that!' She shouted as she walked outside.

Johnathan and Phil looked at each other.

'Oh Fuck, where's she going?'

Johnathan ran to the door and saw Dutch walk up and down the grass, blowing off steam.

'What? Am I not allowed to walk out off the house now too?' her eyes shot daggers.

'Of course you are Cheeks, take your time. I only wanted to see if the morning paper was delivered.'

'Oh…. Well, I let you know when I see it.'

'Thanks' Johnathan walked back in.

'Nice safe Buddy' Phill laughed.

They decided to let Dutch stand outside for a while longer, but they did keep an eye on her in case she decided to vanish into thin air. She was still pacing up and down the grass, her mind racing. At this point she was calming down but was desperately trying to stay angry. Just as she was getting herself all worked up over the fact that the newspaper was clearly not delivered this morning she heard Jonhathan's voice.

'We give up. Please don't shoot us!'

She looked at the door and saw Johnathan wave around with a white t-shirt that he had tied to a broomstick. She couldn't believe her eyes and couldn't help smiling.

'You are surrounded. Come out with your hands up.'

Phil and Johnathan walked out the door putting their hands up in the air.

'Stand down! Put your hands behind your head.'

They stood still as she walked over to them. She first frisked Phil thoroughly and then did the same to Johnathan.

'This could be the start of a bad porn movie' she said under her breath.

'I am starving. Have we got anything to eat? I get cranky when I haven't had a proper breakfast.' She walked away from Phil and Johnathan and left them standing outside.

When they walked in, they heard the shower running. Phil got his keys and left to fetch them something to eat. By the time he got back she was getting herself dressed. The three of them sat silently eating their breakfast. She hated talking, but knew that they were waiting for her to start the conversation.

'So, what about that newspaper?' she said.

'I don't have a subscription' Phil answered.

She looked at Johnathan with an evil stare. 'Damn you!'

'Sorry Cheeks, you looked like you were going to fry my ass. I didn't want to take any chances.' He laughed.

'I don't know what you are talking about. I am sweet and innocent.' She smiled.

'I am sorry Cheeks, I shouldn't have gone through your stuff.'

'No you shouldn't have.'

'We only want to help you girl. We have talked to each other and to Mike and we won't turn our backs on you. I just hope you will trust us to keep you safe.'

'But then you have to trust me too. I won't run off. I don't even really know where I am.'

'You are right.' Phil got up and came back with her passport and her money. He handed it to her, but she refused to take it.

'Can you please keep it somewhere safe?'

She sighed. 'I am sorry too. I am suffering a mild case of stress syndrome. I am not known for dealing with emotions.' She shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes.  
'I know I can be slightly impulsive and hotheaded. My mother died, my dad was hardly there and I have one screwed up marriage behind my name. Not really solid ground to feel secure in the _building relationships and trusting people_ department.  
I am used to do whatever I want, whenever I want to. I work all day, party all night and when things get tough, it's my queue to exit. I want to change my ways, but I can't do that overnight. I have made a lot of wrong choices, but that doesn't mean I regret all of them. Some things I am not ready or able to give up on. My world turned upside down and I am here with two people that seem to be committed to help me, but I don't know why. I feel guilty for dragging you down with me in my swamp of troubles. I have nothing no more, all I have is you and I find myself depending on you now in more ways than I ever thought. That scares the hell out of me.'

'I would be scared too if I was you.'

'What I hate even more then talking is thinking. I can't stop thinking and it does my head in. I can't get my head around it that you are willing to put your lives at risk for someone like me.'

At this point she was swallowing her tears away.

'All I am is a flirt and a cheat, I get away with it because I never make any promises or keep secrets. I don't sleep around, but that is all I have going for myself. I don't do relationships, I move from one man to another, so I never have to be scared of getting hurt or hurting anyone. I know it is selfish, I know I am, but it is my way of filling that void in my life, because sometimes I too am lonely. I used you both to have a good time, but then you were supposed to leave. Now I am here with you and I don't know how to act around you. I need and long for the attention, but I don't want to play games.'

She felt nauseas and started heaving. It was all too much.

'Cheeks, you are so much more then you give yourself credit for. You say you play games, but you are the first woman that I have met in a long time who is actually open and honest. You are like a breath of fresh air and I love to gamble, so if you want to play games, then I am all in.' Phil said with a naughty wink.

'Baby, I am not looking for any commitments, hell if anything you will probably see that I can run a whole lot faster than you. Having that said, you do need to know that I won't complain when you come to me for some TLC. It's not your fault that I am so irresistible.'

'This is too weird.' Dutch said as she got up, went outside and sat in the sunlight to have a quiet smoke.

About a hour later phil tossed her a helmet.

'Dutch, come on we need to pick something up.'

Dutch hopped on the back of Phil's bike. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the ride. They stopped at the motor shop. She shook hands with the owner of the shop and when the men started talking she wondered off and walked through the showroom. With slight disappointment, she noticed that there was a bigger market out here for choppers and fat boy's then there was for racers. She looked through the window of the showroom into the workspace. There was a guy working on a bike and another one was sipping a coffee and having a smoke. He waved at her and motioned her to come in. Dutch walked through the door and said hello.

'You aren't from around here are you?'

'No I am not.' She simply answered. She didn't really want to explain where she was from.

'Do you ride yourself?'

She nodded, looking at the repair on the bike that the other guy was working on. She was interested in what he was doing. She was a poor mechanic herself, but always hung around Mike when he was fixing her or his bike, trying to make sense of it all.

'Dutch!' She heard her name coming from the front of the shop.

'Oh sorry, I guess they want my ass back in there.'

She walked back into the showroom and the guys were watching her.

'I wasn't going anywhere, I was in the back.' She looked at the faces of the three men. Something was up, but she had no clue why they were grinning so stupid.

'What?'

Phil, Johnathan and Zac moved to the side and she looked at a Honda CBR 600RR.  
She looked puzzled, but Johnathan threw her the keys.

'You need your own ride Dutch.'

Her heart skipped a beat and she felt the butterflies in her stomach. She was dying to take it for a spin.

'I can't accept this.'

'Dutch, don't worry. When you leave, Zac will take it back and sell it. Besides your dad paid for it.'

'My dad? Oh he is so going to kill you guys.' She laughed. She knew her dad had given them access to probably enough money to support her for the rest of her life, but she never guessed that Phil and John would spend some of it on a bike for her.

She jumped on the bike and started the engine. She let the engine roar for a moment and listened to the sound.

'I need kneesliders.' She said with a determined voice as she turned the engine of.

Zac looked at Phil and Johnathan. 'You are kidding me right?'

'No Buddy, she puts her knees down.'

Dutch decided that just a pair of sliders was enough, she didn't want to buy the full leathers. It wasn't like she was going to ride very often since she wasn't going to stay long. She settled with a pair of sliders and declared that skinny jeans, boots and her leather jacket offered enough protection. Phil didn't fully agree, but kept his mouth shut. It seemed a long time that she was this happy and bubbly and he didn't want to spoil the mood.

'Are we going then?'

John and Phil said goodbye to Zac and got on their bikes.  
They were going for a little detour. She loved riding the bike she got, but was gutted when they smoked her off on a long straight. Her bike was seriously missing out on horsepower compared to Phil's. She was pleased that there were enough bendy back logging roads on the way home . When they arrived at Phil's Dutch was ecstatic.

'I can't believe you did this.' She said as they parked up.

'Better believe it dear.'

Johnathan slapped her ass as he told her to go inside and grab some drinks.  
The evening was spend sitting outside. It was a lovely evening and Dutch was sitting next to the fire that the guys had made. She had a great day and hadn't thought about her troubles back home until now.

'You think everything is all right in Amsterdam?' She finally asked.

'Your dad and Mike promised to contact us if there was anything you needed to know'.

'You think Frank will come for me out here.'

'Maybe he will, maybe he won't. We will just have to deal with that when it comes down to it.'

'hmmm…' she sat back staring at the flames.


	8. Chapter 8

Even though Phil lived in a trailer in the middle of nowhere, it didn't take long for the rumors to start spreading through the area. People had seen Dutch in company of the captains. Phil was a known figure within the community, so there was no way that it stayed unnoticed that there was a woman staying at his place.

Mike had regularly contacted Phil or Johnathan and everything in Amsterdam seemed to be calm, a little too calm maybe, but there was nothing out of the ordinary worth mentioning. Dutch was handling things the best way she knew how. She brushed everything of and pretended that maybe it wasn't all bad as she originally thought. The fact that everything was quiet in Amsterdam made her believe that it all just might blow over.

With the days passing, she was relaxing more and started to slip more into her natural self. Carefree, bubbly and full of life. She was starting to feel more confident and actually began to enjoy her holiday.  
Despite the promise she made to Phil and Johnathan of not to go out on her own, she started her bike in the early morning and went for a spin.  
She loved the peace and quiet around her, it was absolutely beautiful and she lost track of time as she was following the roads to where ever they took her.  
By the time she was back at Phil's it was midday. Before she had chance to park her bike Phil and Johnathan stood to give her a good earful.  
She sighed deeply and walked over to them.

'I am sorry, I didn't think and it was so peaceful and quiet that I lost track of time.'

'Dutch, what were you thinking?'

'I told you Phil, I wasn't thinking!' She had never seen Phil upset. She took a deep breath to prepare herself for whatever was coming her way.

'You are as blind as a bat for the shit around you, hell even a blind bat has better vision then you. This is real Dutch. If something goes wrong, you can't run to the shop and get a new life.'

She sighed. He was right, of course he was right. She shouldn't have gone out on her own, but she needed her 'alone' time, as she called it.  
The little wheels in her mind never stopped turning. She was a thinker and no matter what she did, thoughts always raced through her head. Like little voices looking at everything from a zillion angles, making plans and back up plans. She had never been able to stop them, but found ways to influence them. She was able to cloud her brain and leave it side tracked through drinking. She could go out on her bike and outrun her thoughts for a while. Picking up the speed she felt she could really leave everything behind her.

'I am sorry. I woke up this morning and felt … I guess I felt the need for speed.' She tried to lighten the atmosphere.

Johnathan walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. 'You worry us when you take off like that, we don't know how safe you are here.'

Their words brought back reality. She was worried sick about the things going on at home and the guilt she was feeling weighed heavy on her shoulders.

Phil wasn't going to give in so easily. It felt like a good cop, bad cop routine. 'We need to talk!' He crossed his arms in front of his chest. His body language told her that he wasn't planning on softening up on her.

'I am not much of a talker, I am more of a ….' She looked at Johnathan for help, but unfortunately his compassion seemed temporarily. He cut her off before she could finish her sentence. 'Then you just shut up and listen for a change. Get inside and sit your ass down.' He pushed her forward.

She walked straight passed Phil and locked herself in the bathroom.  
Phil lit a cigarette and rubbed his face with his hands.

'Well she can't go anywhere and she has to come out eventually… Unless she can climb out the window?'

'I all ready tried that, but since you can still hear me, I guess it is safe to say that indeed I am not going anywhere…. And I am not coming out either.'

A car pulled up.

'Great.' Phil said with a hint of sarcasm.

Dutch sat in the bathroom wondering who had pulled up. She sat with her ear glued to the door trying to listen.

'Hey Pops, whose is that gay bike?' Josh asked as he hugged his father.

'It is NOT gay!' Dutch shouted from the bathroom.

Jake looked at his dad. 'Who is in the bathroom?'

Phil sighed raising his hands above his head as Dutch made herself present shouting 'Who wants to know?'

Jake pushed his dad out of the way and walked to the bathroom door.

'Dad, what the fuck dude?'

'Don't even ask.' Phil motioned them to go outside.

Dutch could hear the guys talking outside, but she couldn't follow the conversation. The words came to her muffled but she could hear Johnathan's laugh every now and then. It gave her the slight hope that they weren't angry with her no more. She sat against the bathroom door and lit a cigarette when she heard a knock on the door.

'Dutch, it's Jake. Are you planning on coming out anytime soon?'

'Nope.'

'Roger. Can I come in?'

When she locked herself in the bathroom, she was determined not to come out, but she hadn't thought about anyone coming in. 'I guess so.'

'K. Open up.'

She opened the door, pulled Jake inside so quickly that he nearly went flying and she shut the door behind him. She wanted to meet Phil's sons, but she wouldn't have guessed that she would meet one of them in the bathroom.

'Hi, sorry about that, I am Dutch.' She said as she held her hand out to him.

She could tell that he was giving her a good look if not he was checking her out. She felt a little self-conscious. The situation was a bit awkward to say the least. The fact that he didn't bother shaking her hand, didn't do much for her confidence.

'So what are you doing in my dad's bathroom?'

'To be honest, I don't know really. I tried to find a way to escape from them two, but with my clever thinking I found myself trapped in here, with no way out.'

He sat down on the toilet, drinking his beer accepting the cigarette she offered him.

'Want to tell me what happened.'

'Not really.'

'K' He didn't make any attempt to ask further which annoyed her immensely. He sat there drinking his beer, just staring at her.  
She looked back at him. He was sitting there so casually as if it was his day to day business to meet with people in his dad's bathroom. It was hard to read him, but he definitely was a pleasure to look at. She was watching him with a little more interest than most people would when he took a drag of his cigarette. She noticed the veins on his arms and sighed. He took another swig of his beer and emptied the bottle.

'Come on, let's go.' He stood up and held his hand out to lift her up on her feet. He had a smirk on his face. Thinking now was as good a time as ever to walk into the dragons den, she accepted his hand and in one swift movement he pulled her up on her feet, with a little more force to it then necessary. It caught her off guard and she lost her balance. Jake grinned and caught her in his arms.

'Easy Dutch, we can take it slow, no need to jump on me this quick.' He looked pretty content with himself.

'As if.' She rolled her eyes at him.

They walked out the bathroom and headed outside towards Johnathan, Phil and Josh.

Johnathan looked at her. 'Come here Cheeks' he motioned for her to come closer to him. He pulled her closer to him and she sat down next to him. 'You had us worried Cheeks.'

'I know and I am sorry. Can we please talk about it later?'

Phil got up and walked inside. She looked at Johnathan. 'Is he still upset with me?'

Jake started laughing. 'Take it from someone who knows Dutch, there is nothing a good backrub can't fix.'

She gave Johnathan a hug, nodded at Josh and then walked inside to find Phil.

'I am sorry Phil.'

'I know you are dear. I know it stinks, but you can't go out on your own Dutch. You have to promise me not to pull a stunt like that again.'

'I wasn't thinking'.

Phil looked at her. She could see the concern in his eyes.

'I am sorry for making you worry.'

'Come here.' He hugged her. 'It's all right, but we _will _talk about it later.'

They went back outside and Phil putted his arm around her and kissed her hair.

'Aaaaw they made up.' Jake said.

The evening was nice. Dutch enjoyed watching the interaction between the two captains and Phil's sons, it was like watching a live entertainment show. They had so much in common and shared such an amazing bond. They had dinner together and she was leaning comfortably in her chair listening to their stories and telling them some of her own.

Phil sat next to her. 'You all right Cheeks?'

'I am fine captain. I am sorry for earlier, but I did have a great day today. The area is absolutely stunning around here and I can't remember the last time I felt so relaxed. Thank you.'

He nodded 'Can I get you anything?'

'I like another beer. I am trying a new look, warm and fuzzy instead of hammered and wasted. See how long that will last me.' She gave him a playfull wink.

She was talking to Jake and Josh who were asking her about her bike.

'Come on Dutch. I have done crazy things, but I haven't bought a bike while I was on holiday. Pops would kill me.'

'Funny, must be a dad thing then. Because I am most certain my dad will kill both of them when he finds out that they bought me this one… with his money.'

'Whoa! They bought you that bike on your dad's creditcard? You have got to be fucking kidding me!'

'It sounds a lot better than it really is' She explained that Zac was going to take it back and resell it, so eventually most of the money spend would come back.

They kept on talking and especially laughing about the combination of dads, their creditcards and buying stuff. Phil tried hard to maintain some form of damage control. In his defense he said that it was all right to spend money on someone else's dads expense, but not your own dad. Jake cleverly noted that it was all right then for Dutch to use his. Phil was only digging the hole deeper.  
Johnathan walked away from them to answer his phone. He stayed away for quite some time before he came back. She stood up and looked him straight in the eye.

'Let me talk to Phil first.' He waved her off.

Her jaw clenched as she sat down and watched Phil and John move away from them.

Jake looked at his brother for answers. Josh shrugged his shoulders.

'You think your dad found out that they used his credit card?'

'Yeah something like that.' Her hands were shaking.

John and Phil walked back to them.

'I don't want to know.' She started heaving again and walked inside.

'Dutch get back.' Johnathan ordered.

Jake and Josh looked at their dad. 'What's going on pops?'

'Later guys.' His tone of voice was enough for them not to push further.

Johnathan walked to Dutch, tears were swelling in her eyes. 'If it is bad I really don't want to know.'

'Everyone is fine babe, but Mike said that the wind is picking up.'

'What happened?'

'There was a break in at your hotel room and your safe was opened. Mike needs to know what was in there.'

'I emptied my safe before we left, I secured everything in a storage box. The only thing he found in there is some money, some pictures, a copy of our divorce papers and the little note I left him.'

'What did it say?'

'_Till death do us part._' She couldn't help grinning.

She knew it was not considered wise to piss of Frank, but she knew that out of all people Frank was probably the only one who would appreciate her sense of humor.  
Johnathan gave her a disapproving look.

'I didn't know he was going to break into my safe!' she said in self-defense.

'Hang on.' Josh said 'you know who broke into your room and you even left a note for them.'

'Yes I do and I did.'

'This isn't a pissing contest Dutch.' Johanathan growled at her.

She felt her temper coming up. 'Don't you think I know that? Trust me, if anyone knows it is me. He didn't really hold back when he made his point by beating the shit out of me, did he now? Tell me, what am I supposed to do? Everything that is going on out there blows back in my face. He married me, I divorced him, he killed my mother and I left him a _note_… Big … fucking … deal! ' She felt tears of anger filling her eyes and was struggling to keep them in. She didn't want to be reasonable, she wanted a fight, but most of all she wanted to be herself.

Jake and Josh were looking at Dutch digesting the information that came to them.

'Mike asked where your gun was.' Johnathan tried hard to keep his curiosity hidden while asking this question.

'It is boxed at a storage place with the rest of the stuff. Mike probably wants to have a look at it all. The key is in the freezer of the kitchen in one of the boxes with crab.' She giggled. 'I know crab of all places, don't say a word. The pork chops didn't feel safe. The number he needs is written on a piece of paper that I stuck in the paper drawer of the printer. So unless Ken did all the invoices, it should still be there.'

She sighed as Johnathan walked away again to return the call to Mike. Mike had laughed about the note Dutch left in her safe. He wasn't exactly thrilled by it, but it reminded him how tuned in to each other Frank and Dutch always had been. Regardless of how disturbing their relationship was, Dutch always had a sixth sense when it came to Frank. Like a bad scar that starts itching when the weather turns bad, she was always able to predict when Frank would show up and often subconsciously acted one step ahead of him. It was like dark forces kept pulling them together or pushing them away from one another.

She looked at Phil. 'I don't know what to say. You shouldn't have to put up with me and the trouble I bring to the table.'

'I can still handle it dear, question is…can you?.' He said as he watched her walk away.

There she was, pacing up and down, just like she did the morning she figured out that her passport was missing. She couldn't fight the urge to get away from it all. The walking should have helped her, but it wasn't doing anything. She still felt torn, her mind racing. She was angry, unbelievably angry. She felt unable to get back in touch with herself. She was losing the plot and stood helplessly looking at herself unable to get a grip on things.

'She's been at it for over half an hour now, hasn't even slowed down yet.' Josh said looking at his dad.

'I was just thinking that I probably need to have that grass replaced.' He answered.

'Mike asked how she was holding up. I told him the last couple of days she was back on track, but that she seems out of touch. He said she will get it back together. I hate seeing her like this.'

They looked a while longer as she kept pacing up and down. Then she stopped 'Phil?'Her voice was shaky. She was looking in their direction, but didn't seem to register anything. 'Phil?'

He walked up to her 'I am right here dear.'

'Please hold me.' He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face into his chest. She broke down and cried. 'Don't make me leave please.' He placed a kiss on her head as he tightened his grip on her. 'Never.'  
They stood there a bit longer until Dutch had calmed down some more. She took in a deep breath and broke free of Phil's arms.

'What does a girl need to do to get a drink out here?' She laughed, the dried tears left salty traces on her cheeks. He placed his hand on her cheek, rubbing the salty tears away with his thumb. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips, sweetly and softly kissing the palm of his hand while looking in his eyes.  
'I think I need captain booze over there to pour the shots.'


End file.
